


All the stars we steal from the night sky

by smaragdbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, actually 3 plus 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: 3 times Bodhi cheered Galen upand one time Galen returned the favour
Relationships: Galen Erso/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	All the stars we steal from the night sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltedpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedpin/gifts).



“I brought you something”, Bodhi said, fumbling with the zipper of his pocket. 

“You didn’t have to”, Galen said automatically, just like Bodhi knew he would.

“I know”, he replied with a smile. “But I wanted to. Give me your hand and close your eyes.”

There was a moment of hesitation but then Galen did as Bodhi had told him and knowing that Galen trusted him enough to do it, filled Bodhi’s chest with warmth. He pressed the small item into Galen’s palm before closing his fingers around it and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

Galen opened his eyes and looked down at what Bodhi had given him. The yellow stone had been shaped into the form of a stylised sun and was strung on a leather cord but it was also warm, warmer than it should’ve been naturally.

“We call them sun-stones. They’re made from meteors that crash on Jedha all the time. They convert sunlight into heat, that’s why it’s warm. People used to use them for cooking”, Bodhi was aware that he was babbling but he couldn’t stop himself. “I knows it’s not as exciting as a Kyber crystal but when you told me that you hadn’t seen the sun in thirteen years I just thought…”

“Thank you”, Galen thankfully interrupted him when Bodhi had to take a breath. “It’s beautiful, Bodhi. Thank you very much.” His voice quivered on the last few words as if it was close to breaking.

“I’m glad you like it”, Bodhi replied, his heart soaring when Galen took the necklace and pulled it over his head. The sun-stone looked cheerfully bright against Galen’s drab uniform. He couldn’t help himself, he had to take Galen’s face into his hands and kiss him.

/

“When your project is finished you should take some leave”, Bodhi said, playing with Galen’s hair as his head was resting on Bodhi’s shoulder.

“Where would we go?” Galen asked.

“How about Naboo? It’s the prettiest planet I’ve ever been on.”

“Not Jedha?”

“Jedha is not a good place to visit anymore.”

“What would we do on Naboo?”

“Walk in the sunshine through the capital, hold hands, kiss you in front of all the sights. Their lake district is meant to be one of the most beautiful places in the galaxy. We could go there and lie in the sand. I bet you’ll get freckles.” 

“I’ll get sunburn”, Galen replied with a heavy undertone in his voice.

“I’ll make sure you won’t”, Bodhi told him, imagining what it would feel like to rub sun cream all over Galen’s body, his skin warm from the sun. 

“I’d like that”, Galen replied though he sounded as if he didn’t believe it would ever become reality.

/

“What happened to your hand?” Bodhi asked when he saw the burn that stretched across Galen’s fingers, from the just below the nail of his index finger all the way across to the knuckle of his ring finger.

“Lab accident”, Galen said. He was a bad liar but Bodhi didn’t press for an answer. 

“You didn’t out bacta on it.”

“It’s a minor injury.”

Bodhi knew all about minor injuries. He had cut and burned himself more times than he could count, but an injury like Galen’s was not minor. For exactly this reason he kept some bacta strips in his overall, quicker to use than searching for the first aid kit.

Taking two of them out, he held Galen’s hand in his and started to wrap the bacta strips around his fingers with the other hand.

“I’m fine, Bodhi, you don’t have to bother.”

Bodhi ignored him. “They’re the cheap ones so it’ll take a day or two until it’s healed”, he told Galen as he tied of the strips, making sure they were secure around Galen’s hand.

“Thank you.”

/

“Sorry”, Bodhi quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

“You don’t have to apologise for being sad”, Galen replied, sitting down on the shuttle floor next to him. It was difficult for him; the explosion had done its damage and the Rebellion didn’t have enough bacta to use for more than life-saving procedures. Everything else needed to heal on its own.

“Even if it’s for a stupid reason?”

“I don’t believe that’s true.” 

Galen wrapped his arm around Bodhi’s shoulders. They sat like this for a long time until Bodhi said, “I had friends on the Death Star. I know it’s stupid, and I know they were about to kill us but I still…they had no chance to escape.”

“What do you need?” Galen asked

“Can you just…hold me and tell me I’m not a monster for crying for them?” Bodhi asked, his voice breaking. 

Galen nodded, letting Bodhi crawl between his legs and curl up against his chest before wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. “You’re not a monster. Your compassion shows your strength.”

“Thank you”, Bodhi whispered against his chest.

Galen only held him tighter.


End file.
